Sous la neige !
by Gwennouille
Summary: Un viel OS. Mon premier, mon unique.


Sous la neige !

_Dans cet OS, Drago n'a aucun préjugé sur les sorciers né de parents moldus. Hermione est toujours là plus intelligente des sorcières de Poudlard mais elle est loin d'être « coincée », elle est très convoité par la gente masculine._

Drago et Hermione venaient de rentré du bal de Noël, où ils étaient allés ensemble, condition de « Préfets en chef » oblige. Malgré leur nombreuse disputes des 6 dernières années, ils avaient fait un pacte pour que cette soirée soit la mieux possible. Soirée qui fut d'ailleurs bien meilleure qu'ils ne l'auraient avoués. _Avant de ce rendre au bal, Drago avait fait mille compliments à Hermione. Celle-ci lui avait renvoyé ses compliments largement mérité dans les deux cas. En arrivant en bas, bras dessus bras dessous tous les regards c'étaient tournés vers eux. Les garçons que l'on pourraient ici qualifier de « mâles en chaleur » avaient été subjugués par la beauté de Hermione et les filles que l'on pourraient qualifier de « femelles en chaleur » avaient fusillées cette dernière car à leur yeux elle ne méritait pas d'aller au bal avec un « Apollon » pareil ! Faisant abstraction du regard des autres, Drago & Hermione s'étaient dirigé vers la Grande Salle qui avait été préalablement décorer par leur soin et s'étaient placé au centre de la piste de danse. Les premières notes s'étaient faites entendre et une valse commença pour nos deux « tourtereaux » ; pendant qu'ils dansaient, ils ne voyaient plus rien si ce n'est une Déesse brune pour Drago et un Adonis blond pour Hermione. Leurs regards avaient été plongés dans celui de l'autre durant toute la danse. Le sourire que Hermione avait adressé à son cavalier à la fin de la chanson avait fait chaviré le cœur de ce dernier mais ne laissant rien paraitre il avant rendu son sourire à sa cavalière, qui elle rougis instantanément.. _

_Ils avaient dansés de nombreuses autres danses dont deux ou trois slows. Durant le dernier slow, Drago avait pris son courage à deux mains et avait prononcé LES mots qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé prononcé un jour : « Je t'aime ». Hermione qui en avait rêvé jour et nuit depuis le début de l'année c'était vu comblée de bonheur. C'est donc d'un accord commun qu'ils s'étaient dirigés vers leurs appartements de préfets en chef._

Ils venaient donc de rentré lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit venir de leur salon, sur leur garde ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à ce dernier et se qu'ils virent les figea quelques secondes : Severus et Minerva leurs professeur de potion et de métamorphose étaient dans une situation plutôt choquante quand on savait le comportement qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Sans s'en rendre compte Hermione et Drago s'étaient retrouvés devant les tableaux qui cachaient l'entré de leur appartements. Hermione avait senti naitre à cette vision un puissant désir envers son homologue, Drago de son côté cherchait un endroit des plus insolites pour faire l'amour avec sa dulcinée. Tout deux regardaient la neige tombé par la fenêtre toujours plongés dans leur pensées lorsque l'idée germa dans leur deux esprits. Ce fut Drago qui pris l'initiative et attrapa la main de Hermione qui le suivis sans hésitations. Ils sortirent discrètement du château et se retrouvèrent sur la plage de neige près du lac. Essoufflé ils s'allongèrent dans la neige puis après quelques secondes Hermione se redressa et pencha sa tête au dessus de celle de Drago qui n'y tenant plus attrapa délicatement le visage de Hermione et ainsi ils entamèrent un baiser hésitant et doux au début puis passionné et amoureux lorsque Drago demanda l'accès et que Hermione ouvris ses lèvres. Les mains de Drago se firent plus entreprenantes et commencèrent à descendre vers le bassin de Hermione puis remontèrent cette fois sous la robe de cette dernière qui se laissa faire. Attrapant les bords de la robe, Drago la fit remonté et Hermione se redressa afin de lui permettre de la retiré, une fois fait elle resta assise à califourchon sur Drago puis entama de lui défaire sa veste, sa chemise puis pour finir son pantalon, tout cela dans des gestes sensuels qui frustrèrent grandement notre Don Juan.

Dès que son pantalon ne fut plus il renversa Hermione et se plaça au dessus d'elle puis l'embrassa, un baiser furtif avant d'aller embrassé et mordillé son cou, sa clavicule et pour finir son lob, ce fut donc sous cette douce torture que Hermione se cambra en gémissant le nom de son tortionnaire, ses gémissement rendirent Drago encore plus dur alors qu'il pensait cela impossible, il se sentait horriblement à l'étroit dans son caleçon ; Hermione dû pensé la même chose car elle attrapa le bord de celui-ci et non sans touché involontairement la bosse, elle le fit glissé lentement laissent apparaitre le sexe fièrement dressé de Drago, Hermione fut quelque peu désarçonné par la taille de celui-ci mais se repris et fut terriblement fière qu'il soit exposé ainsi à elle et pour elle. Elle fut coupé de sa contemplation par son amant qui s'était redressé afin de retiré complètement son bas et il passa ses mains dans le dos de Hermione en la regardant, cette dernière comprenant qu'il lui demandait l'autorisation de redressa sur les coudes et le laissa dégrafé son soutien gorge, une fois fait il entreprit des caresses gourmandes sur le corps brûlant de désir de sa bien aimé et une fois arrivé aux bords de sa culotte en dentelle bleu nuit il l'a fit sensuellement descendre le long des jambes d'Hermione. Ensuite il remonta lentement en contemplant les magnifiques jambes de son amante. Voyant que Hermione attendait patiemment son tortionnaire il pénétra son intimité dégoulinante de désir d'un doigt puis lorsqu'elle se cambra il en fit rentré deux autres se qui arracha dans gémissements de plaisir à Hermione, il entama un pompe énergique puis lorsque que le corps de sa déesse se mit à vibré il accéléra encore jusqu'à ce que celle-ci atteigne l'orgasme en criant le nom de son Apollon. La vue d'Hermione criant son plaisir rendit Drago encore plus dur, tellement dur qu'il pouvait se vidé d'un instant à l'autre mais il se retint désireux de se vider dans sa dulcinée. Il fut sorti de sa torpeur par une Hermione complètement remise de ses émotions qui avait enroulé ses jambes autour de lui. Il la regarda et le regard qu'elle lui jeta l'intima et entré en elle. Ce fut donc pendant qu'il l'embrassait langoureusement qu'il la pénétra, elle était tellement chaude, humide et serré qu'il aurait pu éclaté tout de suite au lieu de cela il s'immobilisa afin que Hermione s'habitue à se présence plutôt imposante. C'est lorsqu'elle entreprit d'ondulé ses hanches contre Drago qui celui-ci entama un lent mouvement de vas et viens. Hermione se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort et la respiration de Drago était saccadé, n'y tenant plus il accéléra la cadence au plus grand plaisir de son amante qui enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de son Adonis et dans un ultime coup de rein elle cria, non, elle hurla le nom de son amant en atteignant le 7ème ciel et Drago se déversa en trois puissant jets dans le fond de sa maitresse en criant son nom et en atteignant lui aussi le 7ème ciel. Ils retombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre épuisé mais comblé.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils rejoignirent leurs appartements vides cette fois ci et se couchèrent dans le lit de Drago. Ils s'endormirent juste après s'être soufflé un dernier « Je t'aime ».


End file.
